


Falling together

by tangled_buns



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 12:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10335209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangled_buns/pseuds/tangled_buns
Summary: A glimpse into the Inquisitor and Vivienne falling into one another hearts,fanart.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tafka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tafka/gifts).



[](http://tinypic.com?ref=10qzy8i)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this gift!I pictured a more headstrong,logic driven but with heart,inquisitor for Viv.I think this would be right before a kiss scene,on their first date!Maybe a day spent in Orlais walking and shopping,trying treats and ending up back at the Inquisitors balcony. Unknowingly not realizing how close they keep getting,mentally and physically lol.


End file.
